Weapon upgrade
Definition Weapon upgrades (also sometimes referred to as mods) are magically enhanced weapon parts that improve the characteristics of the weapon they are applied to. Weapon upgrades can be salvaged from a weapon and applied to another weapon, as opposed to weapon modifiers, which can not be salvaged. Note: Weapons that do not have any upgrades on them are often called "clean", while those with the maximum value for their upgrades are called "perfect". A weapon can contain a maximum of 2 upgrades: one "prefix" and one "suffix", as explained below. Prefix and Suffix Syntax A weapon has an upgrade on it if it has a prefix or suffix added to the weapon's name. For instance, if a "Fiery" hilt were applied to a Long Sword, it would be called a "Fiery Long Sword". If a pommel "of Defense" were then applied, it would be called a "Fiery Long Sword of Defense". Acquisition Weapon upgrades may be salvaged from weapons that contain them by using an Expert Salvage Kit or Superior Salvage Kit. Salvage attempts are not always successful, sometimes the upgrade is destroyed and you receive only crafting material in return. If a weapon has two upgrades (a prefix and a suffix), the salvage attempt will only be able to recover one of them, determined randomly. Regardless of whether a salvage attempt works or not, the weapon will be destroyed in the process. Prefixed and/or suffixed weapons obtained from quests, collectors, or the PvP Character Creation process cannot be salvaged to get their upgrades. Vampiric and Zealous upgrades occur only on rare weapons. Usage Simply double-click the upgrade, and then click on a compatible weapon to equip it (you could not add a staff upgrade component to a hammer). A weapon can only have one prefix and one suffix upgrade. Applying a suffix upgrade to a weapon that already has a suffix upgrade will replace the old upgrade. You receive a warning before the old upgrade is destroyed. Upgrades Only the following weapons can be upgraded: *Swords (with a Sword Hilt prefix and a Sword Pommel suffix) *Axes (with an Axe Haft prefix and an Axe Grip suffix) *Hammers (with a Hammer Haft prefix and a Hammer Grip suffix) *Bows (with a Bow String prefix and a Bow Grip suffix) *Staves (with a Staff Head prefix and a Staff Wrapping suffix) *Daggers (with a Dagger Tang prefix and a Dagger Handle suffix) Wands, Focus Items and Shields can not be upgraded. They may come with weapon modifiers though. Prefix Swords, Axes, Hammers, Daggers and Bows The weapons used by warriors and rangers, inflicting physical damage per default, use the following prefix upgrades: There were a few changes to weapon prefixes with the release of Guild Wars: Factions. * New Silencing prefix was added for Bowstrings and Dagger Tangs. * New Barbed and Crippling Bowstrings were added. * Min/max %chances for Sundering prefix were increased to 10-20%. Staves Staves, used by spellcasters, use the following prefix upgrades: Suffix Suffix upgrades are common for physical damage weapons and staves: *Weapon attributes upgrades always come with a weapon linked to the attribute, e.g. an upgrade "of Axe Mastery" is always an Axe Grip, never a Staff Wrapping. **Non-weapon attribute upgrades and species slaying upgrades cannot be unlocked for PvP characters. Staffwrapping of Attribute upgrades For caster attributes, currently the following upgrades are confirmed to exist: * Air Magic, Earth Magic, Fire Magic and Water Magic. * Domination Magic, Illusion Magic and Inspiration Magic. * Divine Favor, Healing Prayers, Protection Prayers and Smiting Prayers. * Blood Magic, Curses, Death Magic and Soul Reaping. * Channeling, Communing and Restoration Magic. Upgrades for non-caster and non-weapon attributes are not available. of Species slaying modifiers Category:Weapons